Saus Tomat
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Byakuran mengerjapkan matanya. Ada saus tomat di pipi Shouichi. / 10051, college era. Pendek. Fic kedua di sini. RnR? ;D


**ringkasan cerita**: Byakuran mengerjapkan matanya. Ada saus tomat di pipi Shouichi. 'Sho-chan, ada saus tomat di pipimu.' 'Eh? Di mana?' 'Di dekat bibirmu…' '…' 'Tunggu, Byakuran-san, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?'  
><strong>disklaimer<strong>:_ Katekyou Hitman Reborn!_ milik_ Akira Amano_.  
><strong>peringatan<strong>: BL, shounen-ai; OOC; college era; deskripsi banyak banget; dialog dikit; pendek; absurd; tanpa plot.

**catatan penulis**: sekali lagi muncul fic yang dibuat untuk pelepas stres. tidak didedikasikan untuk siapa-siapa, tapi saya senang kalo** El Savador** membaca ini. ;') terinspirasi dari RP yang saya lakukan sama temen kemarin. semoga ga aneh. oh dan ini fic kedua di fandom KHR. terima kasih atas reviewnya di fic pertama saya (8059 _Bertukar Pesan_ #promositerselubung) selamat membaca, btw. :D

•

:: **S**aus **T**omat ::  
><em>sesuatu yang menempel di pipimu<em>

**B**yakuran&**I**rie Shou_ichi_

© **yuka**

* * *

><p>Byakuran mengerjapkan matanya. Benar, dia tidak salah lihat; ada saus tomat di pipi Shouichi.<p>

Tentu saja hal itu bukan hal yang aneh. Mereka berdua, mahasiswa di satu kampus, sedang makan di kantin. Menu hari itu adalah _burger_ dan _hot dog_ – masing-masing murid hanya diperbolehkan memilih satu. Shouichi memilih _burger_, dan Byakuran memilih _hot dog_ – dengan dalih agar bisa berbagi dan saling mencicipi (tapi tetap saja, dia tetap memakan _marshmallow_ kesukaannya). Byakuran lalu menggandeng – sebenarnya, menyeret – Shouichi duduk bersama di sudut kantin yang ramai. Belum lama mereka duduk, mereka sudah mulai menghabiskan jatah makan siang masing-masing.

Shouichi menggigit _burger_-nya, dan Byakuran menyelipkan _marshmallow_ ke mulutnya terlebih dahulu – sebelum memakan _hot dog_-nya.

Shouichi tidak berbicara, begitu juga Byakuran – tapi tentu saja, Byakuran tetap tersenyum seperti biasa pada Shouichi, berharap sebuah senyum balik dari Shou-chan.

Dan Byakuran mendapatkannya. Keempat kalinya Byakuran tersenyum pada Shouichi, dia membalas senyumnya. Bukan sebuah senyum lebar, hanya selengkung bulan sabit yang tipis, dengan rona merah di pipi – tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Byakuran. Dilihat dari mana pun, toh di matanya senyum itu tetap manis. Byakuran tersenyum lagi sembari dia menggigit _hot dog_-nya, lalu melesakan _marshmallow_ ke dalam mulutnya kemudian.

Shouichi menatap _burger-_nya dan mengintip isinya. Selada, daging, tomat, acar, keju, dan – oh, tidak ada saus tomat? Shouichi mengernyitkan alis. Pantas saja rasanya ada yang kurang dengan makan siangnya. Shouichi berdiri dan mengambil saus tomat sachet dari meja terdekat diikuti tatapan bertanya Byakuran. Dia duduk kembali di kursinya, kali ini berkutat dengan saus tomat _sachet_-nya sementara lagu tetap mengalun lewat _earphone_-nya.

Byakuran mengernyitkan alis, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Shouichi dengan saus tomat itu.

Shouichi membuka_ sachet_-nya – sebetulnya, boleh dibilang merobek – dan tenaganya berlebih. Menyebabkan beberapa tetes saus tomat bermuncratan keluar; salah satunya menempel di pipinya. Dia tidak menyadarinya, jadi dia segera mengambil _burger-_nya, dan memberikan tambahan saus tomat di antara selada dan daging. _Nyummy_.

Ketika Byakuran mengangkat wajahnya, dia mengerjapkan matanya. Satu, dua, lalu tiga kali – dan pemandangan di depannya tidak berubah. Ada saus tomat di pipi Shouichi.

"Sho-chan, ada saus tomat di pipimu."

Shouichi menghentikan kunyahan pada _burger_-nya. "Eh? Di mana?"

Byakuran mendekat, menunjuk pipinya sendiri – sebenarnya tidak tepat di pipi, melainkan di dekat bibir. "Di dekat bibirmu."

Shouichi meraba-raba daerah dekat bibirnya, sesekali bertanya, di sini? pada Byakuran – tapi, sedari tadi, dia tidak menyentuh noda saus tomatnya. Byakuran menggaruk kepalanya. Shouichi menyentuh dagunya. "Di sini?" dia bertanya.

Byakuran menggeleng dan tersenyum seperti biasa. "Bukan~" dia menjawab, dengan nada seperti menyanyi – seperti biasa. Dia mendekat, menjilat noda saus tomat di wajah Shouichi. "Nah, sudah." Sekali lagi, Byakuran tersenyum – dan Shouichi tidak dapat berkata-kata. Wajahnya? Jangan ditanya – semerah rambutnya, bahkan mungkin lebih. Lagu masih megalun, tapi Shouichi tidak bisa mendengarkannya. Melihat ekspresi itu, Byakuran malah terkekeh dan memakan _marshmallow_-nya lagi.

"Tunggu, Byakuran-san, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Shouichi pada akhirnya, setelah – kira-kira – detak jantungnya menormal meski sedikit.

"Eh? Menghapus saus tomat di wajahmu," jawab Byakuran, matanya mengerjap bingung.

Shouichi menyentuh tempat di mana Byakuran barusan menjilatnya. "T, t, tapi caranya tidak seperti itu! Kau bisa bilang di mana tempatnya padaku, kan…" protes Shouichi, tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak merasa keberatan dengan perlakukan Byakuran (dan dia tidak akan mengakuinya).

Byakuran mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. "Yah, maaf. Habis kau tidak menyentuh tempat yang benar dari tadi – jadi, dari pada kau tidak bisa, lebih baik aku yang melakukan."

Mendengar ucapan Byakuran, Shouichi mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali – persis seperti Byakuran, sebelum wajahnya kembali semerah kepiting. Byakuran, melihat ekspresi Shouichi, melebarkan senyumnya dan tertawa.

Sachet saus tomat terjatuh dari meja, dan terlupakan sembari keduanya bercengkrama.

**END**

•

* * *

><p><strong>catatan lain penulis<strong>: ini BL atau friendship ya? D: ah gatau deh. dan btw saya nyaris nulis nama Byakuran dan Byakuya – dua-duanya sama-sama ganteng sih orz. jadi, gimana, readers-tachi? maaf kalo OOC, menulis dengan IC bukan keahlian saya. tapi seenggaknya saya udah mencoba. ;') boleh saya minta waktu barang lima detik untuk mereview? terima kasih banyak~

**-yukaeri**


End file.
